Conspired
by Kellan26
Summary: Team Rocket has a plan to take really strong trainers and turn them into Pokémon with insane abilities. They come across a strong willed trainer named Kellan Kellan soon finds himself thrown into a world of hardship and sacrifices, he is turned into a Pokémon and is forced to do things for Team Rocket. Will Kellan find a way to reverse his transformation or will he be content wit


Why did my head hurt so much. As I opened my eyes I was blinded by many bright white lights. Where the heck am I, as I let my vision adapt to the blinding light I noticed one very familiar symbol on one of the walls. A big red R was plastered on the wall. My heart began to race, my head began to run through a million questions at once. why was I hear, what happened, what do they want with me, I should be sleeping in my tent with my other Pokemon.

Wait, where am I exactly. I began to look around and upon inspection, I was in some sort of gas tube chamber thing. What were they going to do to me, I know what team rocket is capable of, I do not have a good feeling about this.

Suddenly a door slides open on the left side of my "tube" and a man dressed in a fancy suit walked in. The scientists stopped their work to salute the man. "How's the experiment going?" The man in the fancy suit said with his booming voice. One scientists walked forward and said, "It's about to be underway Giovanni. The test subject will be put under for the transformation process." Giovanni grinned and said, "Very well begin."

The scientists walked back to his machine and pushed a button and turned something on, gas began to fill my tube. The gas was bright green and slowly flowed into my tube. Usually when you're trapped and gas is surrounding you… It's probably not a good thing. I quickly held my breath in hope not to inhale the mysterious gas. I held my breath for sometime until my head began to pound in pain. I could not hold my breath anymore otherwise I was going to die. Suddenly I started coughing and the gas started to make me very sleepy. I tired to fight it, but the gas was too much. I fell to the floor of the tube and slowly begin to close my eyes, the gas made its way into my lungs and my… Everything hurt. My eyelids got really heavy. The last thing I heard before blacking out was, "Welcome to the team". Then Darkness.

After what seems like a day I awoke, to silence?. I started to rub my eyes. But I then noticed that my hands were now paws, Wait… PAWS, I quickly took a look at my body and my surroundings. I notice that I wasn't in the tube, but a steel cage. I started to freak out and tried to wake myself up from the dream I thought i was in. After a bit Giovanni walked in and said, " Hello my little Riolu are you ready for a day of training?" He quickly asked.

"What the heck did you do to me, you freak?". I yelled.

Giovanni smiled and said, "My last attempt to hold a strong pokemon failed. So this time I'm starting over with a small stage. After your hard work and training you will evolve into a strong pokemon."

A couple of men came in and were holding leashes, in case i tried to make an attempt to run away. "You can either make this easy or make it hard. Your choice Kellan or should I call you Riolu?"

"How the heck do you know my name" I yelled.

" oh Kell-Riolu we have been watching you for a while, we needed to be sure our test subject had the strength to go through such a transformation, oh and don't worry, no one will know you are gone nor will they look for you or remember you" he said with a cynical grin.

"You guys are sick" I shouted trying to fight back these tears.

" ok forget about that, it's time for your training Riolu" Giovanni said walking out of the room.

"that's not my name" I said.

"Really look at you, you ARE a Riolu, and if I keep calling you Kellan people might catch awareness to your…. Absence" he said looking back at me.

"Now could we get on with this training now, please, the world is not going to dominate itself" Giovanni said with a serious face.

I just sat down in my cage not wanting to go with them, and because I was also little sore.

"Kella- Riolu, if you don't get out of that cage we will have to force you". Giovanni sounded like he cared, but I knew he just wants to use me for some big plan.

I just sat there, I shook my head and closed my eyes, it's a thing called pouting, I used to do it as a kid all the time.

"Fine… Suit yourself, GUARDS" Giovanni yelled. Before I could even move from my pouting position, a guard grabbed me. I struggled to try to get free, but me being a small Pokemon now, I was a little weak. I watched this guard pull out a collar looking thing off his belt. He attached a bulky collar around my neck, I tried to pull at it but to no avail, I failed.

The guard threw me to the floor and he walked back to Giovanni's side. I looked up at Giovanni in horror, he pulled out a small switch and he started to wave it around my face like he was taunting me.

"This collar will ensure that you listen to your master, you will not move, speak or even breath without my permission" Giovanni yelled out, his voice echoing throughout the room, he got down to my eye level, being a Riolu meant I was short but he definitely got his point across.

"Do you understand" he said with his finger on the switch, ready to turn it on.

With him saying that, I was not sure if I should move or talk. I was terrified out of my mind.

"Ok, now that we got that settled, let's go train shall we" Giovanni exclaimed, Walking out of the room.

"Get moving" one of the grunts pushed me with his leg. Causing me to fall flat on my face.

I began to walk slowly out of the room, not

Letting Giovanni out of my sights, I don't know what this collar will do if I disobey him, but I definitely don't want to find out.

As we were walking I let my head start to ask some questions, am I really a Pokemon? I looked down at my han- paws and inspected them. The blue fur went pretty much through my whole body, except my stomach, that had a section of black fur, and my legs also had black fur. So I knew that Giovanni was not lying when he said I am a Riolu. But how?

As we walked into a room with a bunch of "fun" things, emphasis on fun, I pushed all my thought to the back of my head.

"What is all this stuff" I said, completely forgetting that I'm not supposed to talk.

Giovanni turned his head and laughed " uh oh that strike one".

I just stood there waiting for someone to say something, multiple scientists seemed to be working really hard on some of the machines, one scientist ran up to Giovanni.

"The Speed test is ready to begin sir" he saluted and walked back to his position prior.

"Ok Riolu, follow this man right here and listen to WHATEVER he says" he shot a look into my eyes.

I simply nodded my head and began to follow the man into another room.

We walked in and he basically picked me up, not going to say that it was really awkward for someone to pick you up but, he put me onto this, treadmill looking thing.

I thought I was just going to be running, I guess they thought I was thinking of running away so the man attached something to my collar and proceeded to attach it to the machine. Meaning I had two options, run, or get knocked out.

Before I could finish my thought then man activated the machine and ran out. Me on the other hand, I Ran. I knew the machine was not going to stop so I ran as fast as I could.

After about ten minutes of running, my legs were numb, it felt like my legs had a mind of their own because they kept running. I was exhausted, I wanted to stop but I knew that if I did I would probably get shocked or something or get knocked out.

About five more minutes passed and I could not go on, I slowed down, but the machine had other plans, it kept going as fast as it did before. Once I began to slow down, my feet and the treadmill did not move as one. Before I knew it I flew off the machine and hit my head on the side. Causing a darkness to fly over me, the last thing I heard was Giovanni yelling " put him back in his cage, we will continue tomorrow" I have not even been a Pokemon for a day and I'm already being pushed past my limits. I pushed all that aside and let sleep take me over.

I wake up to the sound of what is unmistakably a hand banging against my cell, or, the more accurate term, cage.

"Wake up. We have another test for you," a female scientist said with little to no emotion.

'Well, that's just nice. What's it this time?' I thought to myself as the female scientist opened the door, placed me in small paw cuffs, and led me to the same room that houses my previous test. Once I walked in the room, the female scientist uncuffs me and goes into a viewing room next door, and joins her male counterpart.

I looked around the testing room, as I've come to call it, and noticed something that looked similar to a ball throwing machine on one end of the room, closest to the viewing room window.

At first I kinda thought I was going to be chasing the balls for speed testing or trying to catch them to test my reflexes but that's not what they had in mind for me.

"In this test, we will be testing your ability to dodge incoming objects, in this case, tennis balls. The pace of throwing the balls will increase the longer the tests goes on. Please stand on the Red 'X' to show you are ready to begin," the male scientist instructed over an intercom.

So I walked over to the edge of the X and looked at it, I got to start my own test? Why would they do that? I could just walk away or something and not start it, maybe they figured I would because the collar I have on might scare me, well the guess correctly because I was terrified of what this thing might do.

I did as he instructed and the test began. The ball throwing machine launched a tennis ball in my direction. I dodged to my left, maybe this won't be so bad. The machine turned and shot another ball, I dodged to my left again. The launcher turned and launched a ball to my legs, It kinda caught me off guard but I still jumped and dodged. This process continued for a while, the pace picking up the longer it's been. Soon, every second was used for movement, as I jumped, ducked, and slid away from my round projectiles. After about a half hour of working to my fullest, peace finally came to me once I blacked out, falling into the sweet relief of darkness.


End file.
